Problem: $ -\dfrac{6}{7} \times \left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right) $
Explanation: $= \dfrac{-6 \times (-5)}{7 \times 4}$ $= \dfrac{30}{28}$ $= \dfrac{15}{14}$